


Returned

by Candy7820



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy7820/pseuds/Candy7820
Summary: Haxus and Sendak were orginally part of the BOM but were brainwashed by druids to become loyal to the empire.





	Returned

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic . Starts with Haxus POV  
> (Incomplete) only one chapter and its a little boring i'll add to it later :) enjoy

Chapter 1: First Day  
The room was a lot smaller than my previous one, the walls were made of metal , and the lights above gleamed light blue. I walked over and sat on the hard, lumpy bed and set my data pad beside me. It was the first day after my trial had been completed, and my first day on the job (which had been completely exhausting). For the first few vargas I had been assigned by Kolivan to adjust the main security panels and make sure a few of the fighter jets were running smoothly. After that grueling process (being covered in grease) Ulaz requested that I help him in the medical bay. Helping Ulaz wasn't as bad as I'd imagine, after all we were training partners and worked well with each other. The first time I met Ulaz , I could tell he was of royal decent due to his long white hair pulled into a tight ponytail. I will admitt I didnt want anything to do with a highborn snobby galra like himself, but after getting to know him he wasnt to bad ( aside from him always being right). After our task was finished we decided to head down towards the mess hall. There was various foods from galran tribes , I believe Ulaz said he was from the Detrak tribe (desert tribe). I myself was from the Erack tribe ( water tribe) , I often miss my family and the cool ocean breeze in my fur , lilac sandy beaches , and the warm summer sun. I picked up two zezeps and a couple of yocks and placed them on my tray , I loved the combination of a sweet fruit and salty savory meat. We walked over towards a nearly empty table and sat at the edge , discussing our work. I looked up from my tray and spotted a familiar fluffy yet hulking galra trying to find a place to sit.  
"Hey isnt that-" , I started my gaze landing on his left eye where a scar was embedded. "Sendak ? I believe it is", Ulaz chimed in. My gaze met his for a dobosh before I looked back towards my tray. I remembered Sendak from training , he completed his trials excellently and unleashed his blade quicker than anyone else did in the class. He was rather quite and I heard from other cadets that he gained his scar as a child serving in the empire. The other cadets treated him as an outcast a former loyalist to the empire , all I could see was a humble galra with a bad back story. Not to mention those bright yellow eyes, even with the scar I still found them faintly alluring. I never had a reason to suspect Sendak as being a monster, in fact I never had a real reason to approach Sendak . What would I have said ? Would he break me in half like the rumors I've heard? Deep in the thought I barely had time to react before he was standing in front of me.  
"May I sit here....All the other tables are taken" , his words came out deep but soft. There were other tables half empty but by the ugly glares they shot Sendak , it soon became clear. Ulaz was the first the speak up , "Of course" gesturing to the seat across mine. I snapped my gaze from his eyes to my tray again , I could feel my ears starting to heat up. He must have noticed my frantic nervous movements , because he sat across from Ulaz and refused to look in my direction. A mixture of guilt and jealously formed as he continued to ignore me and engage in a converstation with Ulaz. I probably made him feel bad staring at his eyes and then snapping them back to my tray , he probably thought I was staring at his scar and then looking away in disgust. I decided instead of out right apologizing, to just listen in on their converstation. However their converstation ended as soon I started in to listen, great. Well I at least should attempt a converstation with him..."Sendak ?" , I said rather hard and a bit loud. His ears pricked up and his eyes met my gaze, now that I had his attention I wasnt sure what to do with it. My ears flattened as I focused on my next words , It must have took a while because Ulaz cleared his throat."Trials...your um trials you did excellent...in your trials" , I moved my eyes from him back to my tray , ears flattening against my head , how stupid of me to blurt out , stammering over my words like a cub. "Thank you , you did well on yours also." , I looked up towards him , but this time he had a small barely visible smile on his face, that somehow sent shivers down my spine (if anyone asked I'd say it was just a cold chill). "I didnt think anyone noticed my weak performance in the trials" , I smirked. "Not weak , you just need to be more aggressive.....If you wanted I could show you...It would be good training for the both of us" , his ears shifted back and he avoided eye contact as if waiting to be rejected. "Excellent , tomorrow then?", I smirked as his ears perked back up. He shook his head in agreement , and stood , "Tomorrow". He threw his tray away and left the mess hall.  
Ulaz cleared his throat , ears twitching in amusement. " I guess I'll be seeing you in the med bay after your spar no doubt" , I looked away from the door Sendak exited and back to Ulaz. "What makes you say that ?", I ask utterly confused. "Oh , just the fact Sendak will have broken you in half is all" , the reality hit me all too fast , I had just agreed to spar with a man that could crush skulls with his thighs.Ulaz chuffed in amusement.


End file.
